Dont Leave Me
by CoolAnimeArtist
Summary: Miroku and Sango have been friends for a long time. Will that all change when Miroku is on the brink of death?


Written by: LAKing

Hiya everybody. This is my first REAL fanfiction so no hard flames. Also this is from my own experinces so I hope it turns out ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I did. Him and Miroku are sexy! But Miroku is a pervert so Id kinda rather have Inuyasha more! Anyways on to the story.

Inuyasha and the gang are sitting down to dinner after a hard day of fighting. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo of course were gorging the food down! They had saved a priestess from a demon and she had given Inuyasha a leaf. But it was not an ordinary one. It seemed different. The priestess had told him that it might save someone specials life in the following days. The night was peaceful though. The sun was shining bright and the birds were churping. And of course Miroku had to ruin the moment by touching Sango's butt.

"Ah this is a peaceful day now is it, Sango?" said Miroku.

SLAP! Sango slapped Miroku across the face, and turned the other way, just trying to hide her blushed face. Shippo put his hands behind his head and all he needed to say was…

"What an idiot!"

Miroku sat with his leg crossed with one hand behind his head and smiling wide.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said

"Yes Inuyasha?" she said back.

"D-Did….." he stuttered. "Did you finish my breakfast yet!"

Sango sighed for she knew this would be another one of Inuyasha and Kagome's amazing fights always ended up fading away into nothing. So she pulled her plate of food away from the table and stepped outside. Miroku, seeing her, stepped outside too, smiling.

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH! CAN I ALEAST GET MY FOOD TOO!"

Inuyasha leaned back and said "Feh….."

Kagome walked outside angrily.

"Women….." said Inuyasha. Miroku walked back inside with another slap mark on the other side of his cheek and he was grinning as wide as possible.

"You two are very bad with the ladies!" said Shippo.

"Oh and I suppose you are the expert with them! Like a little fox human is good with ladies!" said Miroku.

"Well I'm not the one with two slap marks across the face!"

"Hmmm…." Miroku sighed and said "Yes, isn't it great!"

"You are truly stupid Miroku." Shippo said.

"What do you need women for besides cooking, and cleaning!" said Inuyasha. Hearing that, Kagome walked back into the hut and said "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha's face went crashing into the dirt.

"How does that feel Inuyasha!" she said. Shippo and Miroku where on their backs laughing their butts off at Inuyasha. He finally got up and started spitting out the dirt between his teeth and picking the stones out of his ears.

"Grrrr……" he growled. Miroku finally stopped laughing at his stupidity and got up.

"You can only be mad at your stupidity, Inuyasha. I mean…" Miroku stood up and put his hands on his hips, and didn't see Sango and Kagome coming back in. "Girls are supposed to make MEN HAPPY!" and hearing that Sango took a rock and hit Miroku on the top of the head. He fell to the ground and he lay on his back frozen in shock.

Inuyasha stood over Miroku and said "Whos the stupid one now!"

The next day it was raining. The whole gang was on the move again. Kilala had to be under a blanket because she didn't want to get wet. Sango and Miroku were walking together under an umbrella and for once Miroku did not touch her butt. He didn't want to ruin the moment……not yet anyways.

"Miroku, I need to tell you something." Sango said.

"What is it?" he said back.

"Well. I don't know how to say this but…I" Inuyasha cut her off and said "I smell something! It's a demon near! Come on Miroku, Sango!"

"Tell me later! Lets go!" said Miroku. Sighing Sango followed him. "Come on Kilala!" Kilala flamed up and turned into her bigger form. She growled and Sango jumped on her. "Miroku! Come on!" she said and held out her hand. He grabbed it and jumped on to. Inuyasha got Kagome on his back and they were off too. Kagome was still mad at Inuyasha for what he said. Shippo had said that Inuyasha must apologize to her or she will stay mad forever. Of course he didn't want to but he had to or she would just ignore him forever. So as he was running with Kagome on his back looking for the demon he tried to.

"Um….Kagome…?" he stuttered.

"WHAT INUYASHA?" she said angrily.

"Um….I just wanted to say…Im sorry…for what I said about you."

"OH INUYASHA! YOU ARE SO SWEET!" she said and hugged him.

"Kagome I cant see!" he said.

"Oh sorry!" she said and let go. She was smiling the whole way. "There it is! It's a big bug thing! Yuck! Its all slimy! Lets go kill it!"

"Yeah. Ok, stay here!" he said letting her off.

"But Inuyasha! I can help!" she argued.

"NO! I don't want you to get hurt!" he said.

"You always say that and I always end up saving you!" she said.

"Just stay!" he said and ran off toward the demon.

"Its Toguya! The lord of all……bugs." Miroku said laughing. "Lord of all bugs" he said again nodding his head like this demon would be no problem. Inuyasha already started to attack the demon bug with his Tetsusaiga, but as he went to attack the demon, it swipped him down with its claw. Miroku used his wind tunnel but out of nowhere little demon bees came out and if he sucked them in he would be poisoned so he had no choice but to pull the wind tunnel back in. As he was he didn't notice the bug demon swip his other claw across his chest. Miroku jumped back thinking he dodged the demons claw but felt a pain on his chest. He looked down and saw blood oozing down his stomach. He fell on his back and was breathing hard. It was a couple minutes before anyone noticed he was hurt.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed as she ran over to him. "MIROKU! Are you alright!" she said. "Yeah. Im alright!" he said. He layed back and his eyes closed. All he had left in him was to say "I love you…." His eyes closed and he didn't move nor talk again. "Miroku! Don't you die on me or ill kill you! Miroku! Please!" after a couple minutes she noticed he wasn't going to reply. Tears streamed down her eyes. She put her head on his chest and cried. "Miroku!" she whispered. She couldn't stop crying. The others were to busy to notice because they were eager to win the two Jewel Shardes in the demon's back.

After another ten minutes the demon was slayed and Kagome had two more Jewel Shardes to add to her necklace. They finally noticed that Miroku was hurt and ran to his side.

"What happened!" Kagome said shocked.

"Miroku is d-…………dead….." Sango said. Shippo finally came out of hiding and ran to his side with the rest of them.

"Wait! Remember the leaf that priestess gave us! And told us it might save someone specials life one of the following days? Maybe the leaf could heal Miroku!." Kagome said.

"That's right! It could save him!" Sango said excited. Kagome handed her the leaf and Sango put it on Mirokus wound. They slowly closed and his eyes slowly opened after a couple seconds. He looked up at Sango who was still leaning over him crying and leaned up and hugged her. She started to turn red but hugged him back. After a moment they all smiled and got up. Miroku whipped Sango's face but of course Inuyasha had to butt in.

"Come on you to love birds!" said Inuyasha. They all walked together. It was another sunny day and Kagome and Inuyasha were were talking about the day after, Shippo and Kilala were playing tag, and Miroku and Sango were up at the front holding hands and talking quietly.

THE END.

I hope you liked this. This is only the second fan fic. I have ever done and Im only 11 so please tell me if you liked it! Thank you! ) P.S. I really want to dedicate this story to my cuz Veronica. She has some stories here too and shes the one that got me interested in anime and she rocks! Thank you and :huggles: to everyone that reads my story! THANK YOU:3


End file.
